30 Day OTP Challenge: Erikar
by dragongirl5302
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Eridan and Karkat. Some of these are set in the typical Homestuck universe, while a few are in AUs (specifically humanstuck and a demon summoning au). Certain prompts will be skipped since the Challenge was originally created for drawings and they just don't really work for writing.
1. Day 1: Hand Holding

Yes, that's right! I've set off to do the 30 day OTP challenge once again!

Last year I did it for drawing (still with erikar; and I've definitely improved a lot of that since then), but… this time around, I'd like to write drabbles.

Writing is more my thing anyway. Some prompts will be changed out, just because they really don't work (kigurumis come to mind).

So, today's prompt is: Holding Hands!

It's from Karkat's point of view; both Eridan and Karkat are dead. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Death wasn't exactly what you had expected. Well, it was at first, but not anymore. When you had first lost your pathetic life, you had brooded over the multitude of things you _should_ have done that could have fixed the assfuck of a session you and your friends had been stuck in. Yours had been a doomed timeline, but you hadn't known it until it was much too late to fix the damage; the blame naturally fell upon your shoulders, as you were the leader. Though, if you were to ask the others, most would disagree. You didn't ask; you didn't really want to hear it.

That being said, you tended towards avoiding everyone else at the beginning unless you couldn't. There were times when you hardly had the energy to even yell at them; some "nights" were harder to deal with than others. If the passing of time even mattered in the stupid dream bubbles. At one point you kept track of the nights that went by, but after a while you just gave up on it. Who cares, anyway? You're fucking dead and weren't about to be helpful to those of the main timeline.

After a long while, you decided it was time to get the fuck over yourself and started bothering with everyone else again. Relationships had changed by that point; some of your friendships had gotten awkward, and others got... well, better in your opinion. Sollux was still your rival; Kanaya, always willing to lend a listening ear; Terezi tended to be busy a lot of the time, so you didn't talk to her much anymore; you met some dead ancestors; Eridan, well, you were with him right now.

Wait, why the fuck were you thinking over all this hoofbeast shit when you're with a friend? You could over think this idiocy whenever, but instead you chose the dumbest time possible. Figures with you.

Speaking of the fishy douche, you had been spending a _lot_ of time with him lately; you would gossip with each other, watch movies, and just hang out in general. This particular hang out was actually rather odd; he had asked you out of nowhere if you wanted to walk along the beach that had been conjured in this particular bubble. He knew you weren't exactly a fan of the water, and it wasn't like he usually swam despite being a sea dweller, so it seemed like a stupid idea. You agreed anyway, because you thought it romantic in a sense.

At first you had just talked about random shit, but now things were kind of quiet. Not in an awkward way, but... you frowned, looking up at Ampora. He had been acting a bit off for a few nights, and it seemed like something was on his mind.

Well, thinking about it wouldn't change anything, so after a few moments, you decided to speak up; it's not like you were a quiet troll, anyway. "Is something up? Being quiet doesn't exactly suit you, man."

He seemed a bit startled and looked down at you, the hints of a purple blush on his cheeks. Probably thinking about a flush crush, then. If you were to be truthful, you were interested in him but... Ha, as if that would get anywhere. You couldn't imagine him reciprocating and you weren't about to _ask_ him. That could ruin your friendship and that was the last thing you wanted.

You sucked with your own romantic endeavors, anyway. At least you could try to help him with his shitty issues. "Let me guess; judging by that violet hue to your face, you've got a flush crush. God damn it, Ampora, this is the sort of shit you're supposed to tell me about; obviously not Feferi, you're over her. So spill, who the hell is it?"

A smirk formed on your face as his blush intensified. You always felt a strange sort of pride at being right about this sort of thing. He could probably tell from your triumphant look that denying it would get him absolutely nowhere.

"Fuckin' hell, Kar, it's nothin'. Really." And yet he was still willing to make an attempt.

"Sure, it's not. You've been off in your own little world and now your face is completely purple; I'm _definitely_ wrong. I was just being a gigantic assfuck and guessed wrong."

"Wwell, you hawen't exactly been talkatiwe tonight, either. You're just makin' accusations out a nowwhere; anyone wwould be embarrassed at that sort a thin'."

"You were blushing before I said anything, dumbass."

At that, the tall sea dweller looked away and didn't actually give a response. Well, fuck. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything about that sort of thing? It hadn't occurred to you, but maybe he just... didn't want to tell you about his quadrants. Oh. Great. Leave it to you to try to cross a line and fuck things up.

Silence descended upon the two of you again, but it wasn't as okay anymore. You were looking down at the sand, the fake, dreambubble created, sand. It was a bit odd to you that he wouldn't _want_ to spill something like that, though. Usually you were the first person he went to for romantic advice; had you finally proven yourself as incompetent? Did something change when you disappeared for a while after dying? Shit.

You almost jumped in surprise as you felt Eridan's hand brush up against yours before he took it, entwining your fingers. Part of you wanted to look at him, but you could feel your face getting hot and you didn't want him seeing the red on your face. He knew about your blood by now, but it still made you uneasy.

What the hell was he doing though? You had just sort of started an argument, apparently, and now he was holding your hand? It felt... really nice though. His hand was much cooler than yours; high bloods were always on the colder side of things, while low bloods were warm, so it made sense there.

"The reason I didn't bring it up is kinda... wwell, wwho the fuck tells their crush about their feelin's before they're ready to, right? You'd hawe to be some kinda idiot. An' I thought you wwere the romantic expert, Kar. Wway to put me on the spot, though."

Oh. Wow, okay, you really weren't expecting that. If your face wasn't already a bright red, it definitely was now. You turned your attention back to his face, your mouth open slightly out of pure surprise. Just by looking at him, you could tell he was being completely serious. Not that he'd ever joke about something like flushed feelings; you didn't really think he would. You knew him better than that.

You knew better than to open your mouth at this point; you'd probably say something extremely idiotic. So instead you just squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner and leaned against him. Better to say you felt the same way wordlessly then fuck it up by asking him what the hell was wrong with him for being interested in you.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

What is this madness? Another OTP Challenge prompt completed?

Seems I've managed to stay on task. Alright, the prompt for today is Cuddling Somewhere.

This drabble is from Karkat's point of view (I'm more comfortable writing as Karkat, but I will try Eridan's pov eventually. I promise) and would be when all the trolls are on the meteor.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! This one could count as either flushed or pale; it's more implied in this particular drabble.

* * *

Alone in your respiteblock. Such a thing would've been normal, even _nice_ if you and the eleven idiots you called friends hadn't started up this nightmare session. Now it didn't happen often, and you were glad for the silence it granted you. Not that you could truly enjoy it, with all the thoughts swimming around your thinkpan.

What had even made you think you could handle this? Lead a session? It had all sounded so goddamn _easy_ before any of it actually started. Everything was easier said than done. Getting the assmunches in your session to actually _work together_ rather than _kill each other_ was infinitely more difficult than you had ever expected. It hadn't gotten any easier since you had all ended up on this shitty meteor, either.

Eridan and Sollux seemed to constantly be at each others' throats, Terezi seemed to continue to delight in fucking with you, and you were relatively certain at any moment Serket would get tired of waiting and try to kill the demon woofbeast on her own. Not to mention all the other smaller issues the other trolls would come to you with on a regular basis.

Nothing seemed to be going properly; you had all _won_ the fucking game! If it wasn't for that demonic freak showing up and ruining everything, you would've been in the new universe you had all created instead of rotting here and waiting to die!

You were forced out of your extremely depressive thought process by a knock at the door. Your response was to glare at the door, as if you could somehow burn a hole through it and whoever was behind it, "Go the fuck away! If I _wanted_ to bother with any of you incompetent nooksuckers, I'd be in the lab right now! So unless someone is _dying_ and I'm the only one who can somehow _save their pathetic ass_ leave me alone!"

"Kar, c'mon, it's just me." was the exasperated response from the other side of the door. The voice obviously belonged to Eridan and even if you somehow couldn't recognize it, his use of a shitty nickname would've given it away.

"Fine, come in, I guess. Unless you and Captor got into another fight because I don't want to deal with that shit right now."

The tall fish prince entered your respiteblock before sitting down next to you, "I'm hurt. You really think I'd stoop so loww as to fight the piss blood?"

"Past events say that you totally would; I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet."

"That wwas uncalled for. I came in here to see if you wwere okay, and this is howw you're treatin' me?"

You let out a sigh, looking away, "Sorry. And I'm fine, really. Just stressed out."

Just from his tone, you could tell he wasn't buying it, "You aren't fine; if you wwere, you wwouldn't be hidin' out in your block."

"Fine. Everyone is being their usual moronic selves and they dump it all on me and I have my own issues to deal with. It's too much. Plus, I'm obviously a complete failure as a leader and friend, seeing how our session went. No one could keep from killing each other, the frog breeding was apparently a disaster because I rushed it, and we didn't even claim the "ultimate prize" despite winning the stupid game!"

You jumped a bit as you felt him wrap his cape around your shoulders and pull you closer to him. A faint blush formed on your cheeks, and you found yourself looking down and hoping he wouldn't notice it. "I can't exactly fix all that, Kar, but for wwhat it's wworth... I think you're a great leader; yeah, shit happened that you couldn't control, but you're still doin' your best to wwatch ower all a us an' keep ewerybody aliwe. Wwe'd probably be lost wwithout you."

Leaning against him, you sighed, not fully willing to admit that he was right, "I'm awful and you know it. But... thanks, anyway."

"Except you're not awwful; ewen though bein' leader is hard, you still keep tryin' to keep ewerythin' workin' and make sure eweryone's okay. If that doesn't make you great at it, I don't knoww wwhat does. None a the best historical leaders succeeded in ewery battle, but they kept goin', didn't they? Hell, a bunch a them failed most a their battles an' only won some a the really important ones. So quit wwallowwin'."

Alright, a motivational speech was definitely not something you expected from Eridan, but it was really nice. You also hated to admit it, but the cape cuddling was improving your mood as well. "Fine, you win. I don't suck. Fuck leading for now, though, let's watch a movie instead. The others can survive another few hours without either of us."


	3. Day 3: GamingWatching a Movie

Yes, that's right, Day 3 of the OTP Challenge has been completed!

There is another drabble for all of you lovely Erikars and I hope all of you enjoy it; I certainly had fun writing it despite any complaining I may or may not have done.

Prompt for today is Gaming/Watching A Movie. Typically a harmless prompt but…

Well, find out for yourselves. Only things I shall note before you embark on reading this drabble is that it is from Eridan's point of view and good luck.

* * *

Movie night; everything was fully set up, now you would wait a while before actually starting.

It had been a long standing tradition between you and Kar, even before the two of you became a "thing." You would both hang out at least once a week, ignore everyone else and watch a movie. No matter how busy either of you got. Sometimes you got to choose, sometimes he got to choose. It used to swap off to make things fair enough. Now you mainly chose the movies.

If you were to be entirely truthful, when Kar chose the movie, you sometimes paid more attention to his reactions than the actual film itself. He would get so emotional over the damn things, and it seemed almost childish to you, though it was extremely cute. Afterwards, he would try to play it off like nothing had happened and he hadn't burst into tears when, predictably, one of the protagonists fucked it up; pretend that if he had already seen it, he didn't mouth along with the lines he knew by heart; act as if he hadn't gone through a huge emotional rollercoaster as if he was actually _there_ and knew the characters involved.

It was endearing and one of the things you loved about Karkat.

You tried hard not to think about how you had died and your matesprit was still alive; or, on the possibility that he was among the dead as well, you couldn't find him.

Some nights you waited hours before starting up the movies that you picked; ones that you knew he'd like, hoping that maybe this would be the time when he showed up and you could be together again.

It hadn't happened yet. The Karkats you had met up til now weren't yours; that mattered to you. It had to be the one from your timeline that had your scarf or it wasn't right.

Sometimes you wondered why you still bothered with this stupid tradition; it obviously wasn't the same without Kar, and it brought your pain back to the surface. Like pouring salt in a wound; it never allowed it to heal properly, but you weren't sure if it could be fixed anyway.

You gave up quickly on the idea of him coming this time around and started watching the film alone; you felt bitter and awful as the characters were introduced and the plot rolled along. Why did fictional characters get to be happy and with the troll they pitied and you COULDN'T?

You just couldn't ever win! With Feferi, you lost her as a moirail and couldn't get her to pity you! Vris dumped your sorry ass because you _bored_ her. You had finally found fucking _happiness_ with Kar and then the fucking session screwed everything up! It wasn't fair; the afterlife was _supposed_ to be better!

Anger got the better of you, and you didn't even realize Ahab's Crosshairs was in your hands until your TV was wrecked. Tears were streaming down your face, emotions high as a mixture of loneliness and rage washed over you.

The prince of hope was in pieces, and his knight wasn't around to fix it this time around.

Nights passed since then, if time really made any fucking sense in these dream bubbles. You had tried to regain your composure and not fall to pieces again in that time. So far, you felt that you were doing a pretty good job.

Some of the other trolls tried talking to you, but you were more snippish and awful than usual so they quickly left. Good. You didn't want to deal with them.

So, it came as a surprise when someone knocked on the door of your hive; at first you ignored it but then a way-too-fucking-happy voice yelled from outside, "Eridan, I know you're in there! I found somefin that you lost and he reely, reely wants to talk to you!"

You didn't really pay too much attention to her wording, but got up to answer the door; knowing Fef, she wasn't going to leave since she knew you were "sulking" as she would put it.

As you opened the door, you started talking, "Fef, I'm not in the 'glubbing' mood for thi-"

You lost the ability to breathe or even speak the moment you noticed the troll next to her. He was staring right back at you, seeming just as shocked; his now blood color filled eyes wide. This one was definitely the one from your timeline; he had your scarf and Feferi wouldn't have made the mistake of bringing you a Karkat from a different timeline. She knew you too well.

Though, somehow you had forgotten that Feferi was there until she spoke up again, "Cod, guys, stop staring at each other pike fish out of water and hug or somefin."

Deciding that Fef's idea was the best course of action, you embraced the shorter troll, holding him as close as possible as if he might disappear on you. He was apparently just as emotionally overwhelmed as you were, because you could feel your shirt getting wet as he buried his face against your chest.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

Hnnngggg, I'm not really sure how I feel about what I wrote for this particular prompt. Definitely not my best work, I must say, but… I do hope it's good enough. I had some trouble actually writing this one; the muse was not in the mood today, apparently. Also, it seems shorter than usual.

Day 4's prompt was On a Date.

It's humanstuck (they're both, like, sixteen or seventeen) and it's from Karkat's pov.

I hope everyone enjoys and I'm very excited to try tomorrow's prompt.

* * *

Eridan still wasn't here. It was stupid that you kept checking the time, but god damn it, he was late and you were the one who had walked to the stupid movie theater. You would think he could be fucking timely, especially since this was your first "official" date.

Oh God, just that thought got your face to heat up and made you nauseous. No, that wasn't the right word for it; it made you nervous to the point of feeling shaky and stupid. What if you fucked it up?

Why were you so worried about this, anyway? The two of you had hung out before; you had slept over his freakishly large house at least once and he had seen the crappy video store that you lived in. You spent time gossiping and watching movies together; going out to eat. Why was this so much fucking different?

Okay, you needed to calm the fuck down. You were just going to see a movie with him and possibly get dinner afterwards; nothing to flip every metaphorical shit over.

It took you a moment or so to notice the tall dark haired boy in question walking towards you. "Hey, Kar, uh, sorry for bein' late. Cro was bein' an ass an' decided to take for-fuckin'-ever gettin' me here."

"The fact that you thought trusting your dick older brother was a good idea makes me question your sanity." You couldn't help but snicker, though, as his face flushed.

He glared a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you really think I had much of a choice?"

Shrugging a bit, you responded, "No, probably not. Anyway, we've probably missed all the shitty previews, but hey, besides that we haven't missed much else. I already got the tickets, so..."

"Okay, awesome. I'll pay for the popcorn then." And before you could even protest, he had taken your hand in his own and led you into the movie theater.

Shit, okay, you had calmed down when he first showed up, but now you were holding hands and your nervousness was back instantly. What if he realized that you were freaking the fuck out? Or if he realized how not worth dating you were? The only person you had ever dated was Terezi and that was in like, the 8th grade. It didn't really count. Oh God, fuck.

You snapped back to reality just as the two of you entered the theater. Wow, you had completely missed him getting the two of you popcorn just out of your idiotic inability to think like a proper human being. Fuck your life.

"Kar, are you okay?" you stared up at Eridan, noting the now worried expression.

Oh, shit. Not only were you a nervous asshole, it was entirely obvious. "I... uh... yeah. Just flipping a million shits because I'm stupid and if it's possible to fuck up a movie date, I'll manage it."

Eridan just stared at you for a bit before smiling slightly, "Don't worry so much, Kar. Seriously. It's just a date an' even if somethin' happens, it's no big deal. We're datin' an' that's not about to change."

Sometimes you forget that Eridan knows you really well and, while he was usually a douche, he did care a lot.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

I think this is the earliest in the day that I've ever posted a challenge prompt up.

Okay! So, here's Day 5. The prompt was Kissing.

I'm an asshole so the most innocent prompts always seem to go to 'here let me break all of your hearts as much as possible.'

This one derives from canon but one choice was changed; instead of Eridan asking Feferi to go with him to join Bec Noir, he asks Karkat first.

I hope all of you enjoy this one :) and it's from Karkat's pov

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't even listen to this anymore!" Banging your hands against a table and glaring up at your sea dweller "best friend," you continued, "Has your thinkpan finally leaked out of your aural canals? Stop spewing complete fucking hoofbeast shit for five seconds and just LISTEN to me!"

You wouldn't let the other know, but you were on the verge of hysterics; this couldn't be happening. Not with Eridan. You couldn't deal with him acting like a complete moron along with everyone else; it was too much and you couldn't bear to lose him.

Unsurprisingly, at this point, Eridan glared down at you, "If anyone isn't listenin', Kar, it's you. I'm offerin' for you to come wwith me, an' I'll be askin' Fef the same; there is no fuckin' hope left, an' as prince a it, I knoww wwhen wwe're completely out a it. Rather than have that freak demon kill us all ewentually, I say wwe join it for self-preserwation. Wwaitin' around to die is shit an' you knoww it."

God damn it, why was he being so unreasonable? "Do you really think that beast is going to listen to reason? All that demon woofbeast cares about is killing everything in sight! You try to join it, and it'll just kill you! Why are you being such an ignorant wriggler today?! Your the one who's so obsessed with military strategy, you should know your so called "plan" will never work!"

There was hurt in his eyes, but he continued to look down on you, his bitterness extremely apparent. You weren't going to get through to him, but that didn't mean you wouldn't try.

"Damn it, Kar, you could just say you aren't interested in comin'. Fine, don't join me; obwiously you don't actually care. I'll just ask Fef an' then take my leawe. Wwhy did I think you wwould come? You didn't showw up to help me on LOWWAA either. Some friend you turned out to be."

If you listened close enough, you could probably hear the sound of your own bloodpusher breaking into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, okay?! Eridan, please, fucking... Don't go through with this; it's the absolute worst idea you've ever had and you'll only end up getting killed. That freak doesn't care about sides! So stop being a stubborn bulge, for fuck's sakes! Why can't you just be reasonable for once?"

His teeth were gritted as he responded, "Wwhy the fuck do you ewen care so much? No one else wwould miss me."

Before your thinkpan could actually process what he had asked, you were yelling back a response, "I'm fucking flushed for you!"

Both of your eyes widened and you could feel your legs shaking; oh God, why hadn't you thought that through? You weren't supposed to tell him; now he was going to reject you and then leave for good. There was no going back either.

His shock seemed to wear off first, and he took a few steps towards you before leaning down and pressing his lips against yours. This couldn't really be happening; your blush had hit the tips of your ears and he was fucking kissing you holy shit.

Pulling back, he looked away, his cheeks flushed purple, "Fine, I'll stay."


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Others' Clothes

Whoa, finally finished up the prompt for today! The prompt was Wearing Each Others' Clothing.

Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to get drabbles up tomorrow and Friday, because I'm way behind on my English project (which is due at midnight on Friday). If I finish it early enough, I'll try to get a 7th drabble up; if not, I will resume my fic writing on Saturday. I hope this isn't too disappointing.

Anyway, with this particular fic, I went with humanstuck again. This time Eridan and Karkat are adults, though. (about like… 21 or 22 ish. Like, out of the first four years of college but only by a bit) Their relationship is already established. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It hadn't been a surprise to you when Eridan and Kanaya started working together in the fashion industry. Nor had it bothered you when their line of clothes seriously took off. What you hadn't expected, though, was how they had to go away on trips, sometimes on short notice.

Another thing you didn't expect was the overwhelming sense of loneliness that accompanied your boyfriend's absence. Sure, when he was away you would text or call each other; sometimes even going so far as to do video chats if he would be gone for more than a week.

Typically you tried to keep your mind off it, but it could be really difficult; the two of you shared a fucking apartment and it felt empty when he wasn't there with you. It wasn't like you were always home, though. You had a shitty job at starbucks to help pay off college debts and you were working at a master's degree so that you could give a bunch of idiots shitty relationship advice.

So it wasn't like you had too much trouble keeping busy, but when you were stressed it was as if the world was crashing down around you. Kanaya, your best friend and confidant, was away too, when you didn't have Eridan around to bother, so it added insult to injury.

Equally stupid was how sometimes, just wearing some of Eridan's clothing would make you feel better. His stuff was too big on you, but who were you kidding? You wore baggy shit on a regular basis anyway, so it wasn't that big of a difference. You were pretty sure he actually did the same thing, because your favorite hoodies tended to mysteriously disappear whenever he was away and then randomly reappear when he came back.

You were over thinking this, though. Today was your day off from work and you didn't have any more classes since you were on break; you had spent most of the day at Sollux's playing video games and arguing like you always did. Now you were on the way home and left with your own thoughts.

Several flights of stairs later (the elevator was out of order way too often), you were at the apartment and trying the door. The door was unlocked and you found yourself kind of freaking the fuck out. Had you forgotten to unlock it when you left? Shit, what if the place had been robbed? Fuck everything.

Opening the door, you braced yourself for the worst. Instead of a ransacked apartment, though, you were greeted by a tall dark haired male with a dumb purple streak in his hair.

Eridan walked over to you and planted a kiss on your lips, looking really proud for no reason. "There you are, Kar. Geez, thought I'd surprise you with gettin' home early an' you weren't even here."

You should've been extremely happy to see him, but it kind of pissed you off, actually. He hadn't called to let you know he was back and had left the door unlocked which freaked you the hell out.

"Are you shitting me? Did you somehow lose the ability to pick up a goddamn phone and call me? Or, was that too complicated for you? I swear to God, trying to surprise me or not, I thought we had been robbed since the door was unlocked! And then it would've been my fucking fault and-"

"Geez, Kar, sorry. Calm down; I only just got here an' you're tryin' to start some kinda argument."

He pulled you close, and you hated to admit that you enjoyed having his arms around you again. "Fuck you for being able to do this to me. I love you too much for my own good."

You could feel him smirking as he leaned down and started to kiss you again; this time you returned the gesture as your arms wrapped around his neck. You had definitely missed this, more than you were willing to admit.


	7. Day 8: Shopping

Alright, so I've finally gotten around to Day 8. The prompt was Shopping.

I would not call this my best work, but at least it's something. The prompt really didn't work too well for me, I guess? Then again, not every drabble is going to be super amazing. The muse was not in the mood.

Like Day 6's prompt, this one is humanstuck. The characters are in their early twenties and their relationship is already established (at some point after the otp challenge, I think I might do a humanstuck multi-fic for these two nerds when theyre in college or just out of it); it's not really cute, they're mostly bickering throughout the entire fic.

Anyway, I really hope you guy's enjoy it; it's from Karkat's pov.

* * *

"I don't understand why you couldn'tve done this by yourself; it's borin' as hell an' we don't both have to bother with it."

You found yourself rolling your eyes as you tried to ignore the snobby rich asshole that was complaining. Next time, you wouldn't make the mistake of bringing him shopping with you. Of course, this didn't mean you would let him whine his way into getting home early. "The more you complain, the longer this will take, you spoiled piece of shit. Remind me, why the fuck am I dating an insufferable douche like you?"

He was probably glaring at you, but you didn't look at him; instead, you just continued trying to find all the stupid shit on the grocery list. Yeah, you weren't a fan of shopping either, but the complaining was getting on your nerves. It wasn't like the two of you had even been there that long, and there wasn't even that much left to do!

After a while of tense silence, you had just one item left to go. Grab some cereal and then you could both be on your way; obviously just because the trip was over didn't mean you would stop being extremely fucking pissed off at your boyfriend.

Of course, the universe was completely out to get you because, unsurprisingly, what you needed was on one of the higher shelves. This wouldn't be such a big deal if you weren't, like, five feet tall. Ampora watched as you struggled to reach for the boxes and when you looked back at him to glare, there was a smug look on his face.

"Get that shit eating grin off your face, dick face, before I fucking punch you."

"Now, is that anyway to ask for help, Kar?"

"Keep it up, Ampora. I'll force you to come shopping with me more often and you won't get laid anytime soon."

You knew you had won at that point as the much taller male glared daggers at you and got the box of cereal down for you. "Sometimes, I really fuckin' hate you."

He didn't mean it and you knew it. The two of you bickered a lot anyway, so this really wasn't anything new. "If it makes you feel any better, we're now done."

Next time, you definitely weren't dragging Eridan along; it wasn't worth the effort.


	8. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Hnnnggggg, okay, prompt for today was Hanging Out With Friends.

And someone requested I make sure Sollux was in this one which was cool because I really enjoy getting requests.

But god fucking damn it I just. Can't seem to get this to work? I legitimately just sort of give up on this fic. What I have is longer but I'm cutting out the last part I have since it doesn't make any rational sense to end it where I stopped.

I'm just going to hope that tomorrow's prompt works out better and sorry for my complaining and how short this one is. (and when I say short I mean wow, it's only five paragraphs? it's basically the size of the starters i make for good fics)

* * *

This entire fucking situation probably could have been avoided if Eridan had just paid even the tiniest shred of attention to Feferi's response when he asked her to come over. Apparently all he gave a shit about was her saying 'yes' and wasn't paying too much attention to the other things she said. Typical of him. You had to resist the urge to laugh at Ampora when Feferi brought Sollux along too.

Your matesprit could be a complete dumbass sometimes. It made sense in a way; why wouldn't she want to bring a date with her when she would be spending time with you and Eridan? It would make it more like a double date, which would've been great if she was with literally _anyone_ besides Captor.

It was definitely going to be a long afternoon and it would probably fall on you to keep Eridan and Sollux from killing each other. Which was _definitely_ how you wanted to spend your night. Fuck everything.

The tension was palpable in the room, too, but at the moment it hadn't reached a point of actual arguments. The usual insults were traded off between Eridan and Sollux. Pissblood, fishdick, etc, etc, etc. You lost the will to put up with it and openly yelled at both of them to shut the fuck up and leave each other alone.

It had ended up with Eridan and Feferi talking to each other while you and Sollux played video games just to keep the two of them seperated. They were like goddamn wrigglers, and you would probably yell at Eridan later for being so easily baited into an argument with Captor.


	9. Day 12: Making Out

Hooray! Day 12 is completed and the prompt is Making Out! (oh right, skipped days 10 and 11 because the prompts are weird and wouldn't really work. 10 was 'with animal ears' and 11 was 'wearing kigurumis' how bout no otp challenge; the challenge was originally meant for drawing so yeah)

I really. Really, really, enjoyed writing this one and I think it came out rather well.

Humanstuck, the boys are teenagers this time around (like 16 or 17); shoosh, I really like humanstuck, okay? Anyway, it's from Eridan's POV and I really hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The way your best friend lived disgusted you to no end sometimes. Maybe that would come off as snobby, but you could care less. His home could hardly be considered a house; it was basically a video store with a few extra rooms. The entire place was cramped and tiny.

Your home, on the other hand, was fucking huge. Long corridors connecting large rooms; it was practically a mansion. Of course, it also felt empty and lonely a lot of the time. There was endless space, but you seriously hated your family. Especially Cronus, who seemed to make it his mission to annoy the hell out of you whenever you had anyone over.

So, usually, when you and Kar hung out, it ended up with the two of you at his place. His room was cramped and messy, but so was every other room besides the video store portion. It was almost pitiful just how poor the Vantas family was.

Currently you were watching one of Karkat's romcoms, but you had stopped paying attention a while ago. Your eyes flickered between the screen and your friend's face. He was a red head with, what you considered to be, adorable freckles and stormy grey eyes. Sometimes when he talked you'd stop paying attention and get lost in his eyes. Ugh, okay, you were no longer allowed to think like that, it was way too fucking sappy.

Yes, you had fallen for your best friend. Bringing it up would be like suicide to your friendship, though. You had gone down that path with Feferi once, and you weren't willing to fuck up again.

You turned your attention back to the screen just to see the characters kissing each other passionately before the ending credits began to play on screen. Wow, what a fucking retarded ending. Well, okay, maybe you would've found it okay if you actually knew anything about the movie. No, wait, it was still a lame ending and cliche either way.

Though, the kiss scene did get your mind onto what it would be like to kiss Karkat like that...

"You were spacing out the entire goddamn movie, _again_, Eridan. Something's up."

Well, that definitely jolted you out of your thoughts. Fuck, he noticed? Usually he got so caught up in the films that he'd tune out everything; that probably meant he knew you were staring at him, too. Great, just your shitty luck. "Well, it was borin' as fuck an' followed all the usual bull shit that romcoms go through."

He rolled his grey eyes at you, "Uh-huh. So, you know, you didn't think to say something? We could've done something else, dumbass."

You shrugged it off, not really bothering with a response. You figured that topic was over and done with but the ginger boy shifted uncomfortably before glancing at you sideways, "So, nothing's up with you? It feels like something's been... I don't know; different lately?"

Wait, he was really worried about this? "It's nothin', Kar. Seriously. You're just over thinkin' shit again."

Kar shot a glare at you, his pale skin flushing a bit, "Oh, well excuse me for giving half a fuck. I just wanted to help."

A pang of guilt hit you, but what could you tell him? You were in love with him and knew he wouldn't feel the same way? Still, you couldn't just let this conversation end here, he would probably continue to worry about it since he obviously didn't believe you at this point. Fuck.

"Okay, fine. Somethin's up. But, it's kinda complicated. I'm in love with someone, but there's no way in fuckin' hell they'd ever return my feelin's. An' I mean, I'd just go ahead and tell 'em just to get it over with an' try to move on, but guess what the fuck? I'm really close to this guy an' I can't afford to lose the friendship. It'd be the worst possible thing ever an' I'm not makin' the same mistake I did with Fef. It took forever for her to start talkin' to me again."

A silence fell over the both of you after you finished. You were shocked that you had actually said all of that; Karkat meanwhile was looking away and seemed to be trying to think. You could practically see the cogs working in his brain; he always got like this when it came to romantic ordeals. There was... almost a pained look in his eyes, though? Maybe you were just imagining it.

He turned to look at you again and let out a deep sigh, "Okay, here's what you're going to do. You're going to tell the lucky bastard about your feelings. Why? Because god damn it, nothing is going to happen if you don't at least try."

"But, Kar-" you tried to say, before he cut you off with a glare.

"I'm not fucking finished, Ampora. If you don't tell whoever the hell it is, you'll always wonder about all the stupid 'what ifs.' I know you. Also, if this person is an actually decent friend, they won't be a complete dick about it and aren't going to give you the cold shoulder. If they do, though, then it's their fucking problem and you deserve better friends, even if you are a complete douchebag most the time."

You stared at him for a moment, not sure how to respond. Suddenly you were doubled over with laughter, you just couldn't handle this. How fucking stupid was this? You had just asked your best friend for advice about your feelings for HIM and he had told you to go ahead and confess. Holy shit, this was probably one of the most retarded things you had done in a long time, and for some reason, you couldn't stop laughing.

"The hell is so funny? Oh my God, Eridan."

Managing to calm down, you apologized before wiping at your eyes which were watery. "Sorry, fuck; this is just so goddamn stupid. But fine, I'll take your advice right now."

His eyes widened a bit and he shook his head, "Are you kidding? Don't call them now, that's so goddamn awkward and we're supposed to be hanging out right now. You're such a self-centered douche."

You smirked, trying your best to seem confident even though you were nervous as hell, "You misunderstood me. Kar, I'm really, really into you; really, it's surprisin' you're this oblivious. I'm not exactly good at hidin' feelin's."

Karkat just blinked at you a billion times as a blush materialized on his face. It even reached the tips of his ears; which, you had to admit, was both funny and cute.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, almost like he was a fish out of water. You snickered at that, but then he shocked you by grabbing you by the scarf and yanking. Lips crashed together and now it was your turn to blush like an idiot.

What the hell were you supposed to do with your hands; oh God, was he really kissing you? You thought he'd sputter out a rejection. Not that you were complaining as your hands finally grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him closer as you returned the clumsy, rather awkward kiss. There was tongue and teeth clacking and it was entirely obvious that neither of you knew what the hell you were doing.

When you finally pulled away, he looked away. "S-sorry. Fuck, that was terrible."

You found yourself grinning, though. Sure, it was probably the worst first kiss to have ever occurred, but it meant something. Meant that Karkat felt the same way. "Well, that just means we gotta practice."


	10. Day 13: Eating Icecream

Whoooaaaa hey I'm back from the band workshop thing that I've been at for a week and finished up my English project!

So, have another Erikar drabble! The prompt for today was Eating Icecream.

As usual, I've done odd things with what should be a simple prompt. Have a demon summoner AU! I've had this AU in my mind for several months (and will eventually do a full on fic with it; i promise).

I might attempt to draw Eridan and Karkat how they look in this AU tomorrow just for slight reference.

Anyway, I'm going to shush up now and just let you all read this drabble. I didn't exactly know when to end it (because i probably couldve gone on and on with it in all seriousness), just as a heads up. It's from Karkat's POV.

* * *

It had been a few months, you thought, since the original summoning. You hadn't known what to think when you left the dark heat of your home world, the place covered in blood oceans with other demons all over the place.

It had been terrifying for you; a tiny demon of your stature was considered useless, especially among the summoners that usually tried to use your kind for their own purposes. You had powers, certainly, but you refused to use them. Blood made you nervous and dizzy; it showed your mutation and freaked you out. As a blood manipulator, this was crippling.

At first, the dark haired human with the purple streak and rectangles on his face had been angry about it. You were useless and he didn't have the supplies to attempt another summoning. He was an amateur, which explained why he had been stuck with a worthless piece of shit like yourself. He didn't have the discipline to do it properly or the energy to bring a powerful demon into the human world.

You hadn't liked him much either. He reminded you of the arrogant demons that constantly gave you shit about how worthless you were. You couldn't remember what exactly had changed. When you started to feel flustered around him and when he actually started to care about you.

You couldn't understand the way you felt about the tall human that had started to treat you as an equal instead of trash. After a while you stopped trying to describe it and just let it be.

He had told you once that he loved you and looked hurt when you didn't repeat it back to him; sometimes he would press his lips against yours. It felt nice and warm. Your kind didn't allow mouths to get that close; it was a way to get hurt if the other demon had sharp teeth. You had warned him multiple times about your teeth; he still insisted on putting his tongue in your mouth and then whining afterwards if it got cut up. Even though it was entirely his fault, you felt awful afterwards.

Anyway, the day was hot by human standards, but it didn't bother you; it seemed a nice temperature by your standards, much better than the previously cooler months. It was almost as dry and hot as where you were from, which slightly put you at ease.

Eridan, on the other hand, seemed to despise the "summer" and, as seemed to be typical with him, wouldn't stop complaining. You told him to shut up multiple times and to stop being a wriggler. He hadn't listened yet, and even stormed out of the room.

Drama queen.

What you didn't expect was for him to come back a few moments later with two objects that you guessed were food since he was licking one of them. It looked white and was on what you guessed was an oddly shaped waffle.

Ampora looked almost smug as he handed one of the white waffle things to you, "Careful not to puncture it with your claws; shit'll get everywhere."

After a few moments of you just staring at him in confusion, you had to ask, "What the fuck IS it, though?"

He gave you that 'how-the-fuck-do-you-not-know-this' look that seemed to cross his features extremely often when it came to you and your ignorance of his shitty human culture. "It's ice cream, Kar. Just try it; I promise I'm not poisonin' you."

You raised an eyebrow at that, looking somewhat doubtful before emulating Eridan and licking at the white substance.

"Shit!" You recoiled a bit, staring at it for a few moments; it was colder than you had expected. Eridan, the fucking douche, was laughing his ass off at this point. He loved your reactions to his weird human things.

"Oh, fuck off; you'd be just as confused if you were randomly stuck on my home world. Culturally insensitive nooksucker."

After a back and forth of the two of you bickering over basically nothing, you both began to eat in silence. His was almost done by this point and you could hear the crunching sound that accompanied eating the waffle portion.

On the other hand, you were giving it careful licks, trying to determine what you thought about the flavor and attempting to make it last. It was kind of nice and balanced out the heat of the day. What was not nice by any means was how it was dripping all over your clawed hands.

By the time you finished the ice cream, somehow both of your hands were covered in the white substance; you found yourself grimacing a bit before you began to lick it off of your left hand.

You didn't realize Eridan was staring at you until you started on the other hand; you snapped at him in annoyance, "The fuck are you looking at?"

He snickered again, wiggling his dark eyebrows up and down at you in what you guessed was a suggestive manner. Humans. "You're just adorable is all. Seriously, you couldn't even manage to eat it properly. You this weird about everythin'?"

"Shut. Up." You glowered, but you really couldn't protest further because then he was kissing you. It was colder than usual, but you returned the gesture, even going so far as to wrap your arms around him and press close. There had been one time when you had been so surprised that you had dug your clawed fingers into his shoulders without thinking. By now, you were more careful with how you reacted to Eridan's affection.

Humans were much less durable than demons, and you had learned this the hard way on multiple occasions.

Pulling away from him, you made a few subtle clicking sounds; it was more or less a habit you had picked up from your guardian, and Eridan seemed to enjoy the sounds since they usually meant you were in a good mood.


	11. Day 17: Spooning

Okay, another challenge prompt completed!

Today's prompt was Spooning. I skipped the prompt before it, During Their Morning Ritual, because I found it to be much too similar. I hope this isn't an issue.

This one is from Eridan's POV and is set in that one demon summoning au that I still need to finish fleshing out before I do a multi-chapter fic for it. It's also extremely fluffy and I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

* * *

Through the bleariness of sleep, you couldn't identify why you were overheating when it was the middle of winter. It took a few moments for the fog to clear in your mind, which was accompanied by a lot of blinking on your part.

It would seem that, once again, you weren't alone in your bed. Somehow in the middle of the night, he had managed to get into your bed, burrow under the covers and into your arms, and all without waking you up with his intense heat and movement.

Your demon companion was like a goddamn furnace, but it wasn't like you were going to complain. His warmth was soft and comforting, especially when it was cool out. Of course, this also meant it would be fucking impossible for you to get out of bed.

Propping yourself up by your elbow, you kept one arm around Karkat's waist as you looked him over. It wasn't often you saw him asleep. He was surprisingly peaceful; he was always complaining about his inability to sleep, so seeing him like this was... different.

Sometimes you would awaken in the middle of the night and see him pacing around the room, looking extremely agitated. His red irises even brighter than usual. Now, he was calm and curled up against your chest.

You looked him over. He was tiny and thin, his dark grey skin somewhat lighter in the morning light. Along his neck were two purple jagged lines going all the way around; it was supposed to look like your own symbol, something that was imprinted upon him during the initial summoning. It was necessary, as a demon summoner, to have such a branding upon any demons you "owned."

It disgusted you, now, to think he was considered underneath you. Considered to be basically your _property_. It hadn't bothered you at all when you initially became a summoner. You never truly thought about it; it just seemed normal to you.

He was yours, but in a different way. Not your property, but your partner. You would call him your boyfriend; he called you his mate once.

His black tail was wrapped around your legs, you noted, as you pulled him closer to you. It had a crab claw type thing at the end of it, which was relatively heavy. It was the only portion of his tail that wasn't sensitive and extremely easy to hurt. You stepped on his tail once, and he screamed at you for a while before ignoring you for the rest of the day.

You found yourself reaching under his shirt and tracing little circles against his back, felt him shudder a bit at how cool your hands were; he didn't wake up, though. You knew he had scarring along his chest and back. Nothing surprising since he was a demon and had probably fought since he was young.

Holding him closer, you finally closed your eyes; your chin resting against the top of his head. Sleep was beckoning, anyway, and there was no rush to get out of bed. All you needed was the tiny demon in your arms.


End file.
